Misunderstood
by Idk wat my name is
Summary: Humans are always doing it. Putting lables on everything. But what they don't know is that us legendaries do it, as well." MespritxDarkrai, This is the first book in the Stereotype series!R&R, please. Starts out Romance/drama, but becomes actiony later!;D
1. Chapter 1

_Well, it seems that I messed my poll D8! So, I just chose the first one._

_I had trouble choosing the theme with this one. The two themes were; the dare that started this all, or the stereotypes people give the Legendaries. I wrote a summary for each, and looked over which was better. As it turned out, the later ended up being close to infinitely better! Not only did the story seem to run better with it, but I got an idea for books after it! So, I humbly present you with the first book in the stereotype series!_

_Disclaimer: I do not, and will never own, Pokémon. *Silently cries*_

_**Important Authoress' note!:**** I searched Darkrai the other day, to see if there was a MespritxDarkrai paring. There was none, But I am sad to say that about 1/3 of the stories under Darkrai displayed him as an evil bad guy. This story is sort of my silent crying out for Darkrai. Although, I am making this Authors note to say, if you write Darkrai and/or other Pokémon that I mention in this in their 'labeled' way, I MEAN NO DISRESPECT! I repeat, I AM NOT TRYING TO INSULT YOU IN ANY WAY! This is just my humble opinion written into a humble fanfiction. If you think this authoress' note is not needed, just wait until Mesprit starts insulting the 'labelers'. This is why I'm getting this out of the way now.**_

_Now on with the story! X3_

Misunderstood-

Stereotypes. Labels. Typefaces.

Call them what you will, they are all the same. Just what someone decided who someone is off of pure speculation. For example, just look at us Legendaries, most of us are labeled for life, including me.

Oh yeah, I should introduce myself. I am Mesprit, the Pokémon of emotions.

My label? Supposedly, I am a happy do-good bundle of energy that bores easily and plays pranks and other nonsense. Sure, there are variations of this, and this is the extreme.

But, I do not act like that. Humans know that I am the being of emotions, but what they don't know is that I can feel the emotions of every single living thing near me. If I am near someone happy, then I feel it. If I am near sadness, I feel that as well. That goes for every other emotion there is, I feel them, no matter how hard they try to hide them. In fact, I rarely ever feel my own emotions, they are always lost in the turmoil of the feelings of others.

I say turmoil, because that is what it is. Emotions clash, raging a war in my head. The massive headaches I get are the least of my worries. And it's even worse when emotions agree. It comes on me like a wave, a giant tidal wave. I get swept up, and pushed down. I try to break free of the current, which rarely works. I lose all control of my emotions, the emotions surrounding me often become my own. If the emotions are extremely powerful, it literally feels like I'm drowning. Thankfully, that has only happened once, when I first met him.

Darkrai, the Pokémon with the biggest stereotype of all.

What he felt were not good emotions, either. Confusion, anger, fear, hatred, and sadness were all present on him. Somehow, he is good at hiding is, I am the only one who knows he feels this way so strongly. But, because of his emotions, it is only natural that I avoid him, right?

But how can I avoid him anymore, when I love him so?

That's right, I love him. It is one of the few emotions that have affected me so greatly. Tell me, how can you not love someone who has saved your life? It is extremely difficult, even for someone who barely ever feels their own emotions. And to think, a week ago I thought he was an evil creature bent on turning the world to nothing but a shadowy wasteland.

This was, of course, before the idea of stereotypes dawned on me. I wasn't even fully aware of my own. I now feel guilty for it, though. I admit that I was one of the Legendaries that talked behind his back, gossiping when others felt mischievous enough to gossip.

Yes, a week ago I would never have had the idea of loving Darkrai. Obviously, though, I had to have a turning point. A turning point where I'd get to know him enough to figure out that what I thought I know about him was just a label.

And to think that turning point started with such a simple game…

* * *

Two things I found out when submiting this story; 1, how is Magickarp Salesman a possible character, but not Mesprit? and 2, where did the 'action' genre go?


	2. Chapter 2

_**IT IS ALL MD2'S FAULT!!!!!!** Yes, the conclution that we came up with in the reviews XD_

_Anyways, I'm glad people like my story! Here is the next chapter, up in time for New years! Next chapter- 2009!!!_

Misunderstood-

"Truth"

"Ok… so who cuter?" Azelf asked, giggling, "Raikou or Entei?"

Celebi thought about this for a second before answering. "Raikou"

That's right, the turning point started with a game of truth or dare. Azelf dragged me into it. I would say unwillingly, but having close to no emotion of my own, that'd be a lie. That, and I think she cheated by used her powers.

"OK, my turn!" Celebi said, and looked at the circle of Pokémon. "Um, I think I'll choose… Palkia!"

"Truth" Palkia said without hesitation. There was always one odd one in the group, and this time it was her. The group was made up of Azelf, Celebi, Mew (The only guy in the group), Jirachi, Palkia, and me. While I hate stereotypes, some get pretty dang close to the truth. As was most of the Legendaries in this group.

The game progressed, and soon it was Mew's turn. "Finally." He said, smiling. He looked around the group, and then said, "Mesprit, truth or dare?"

As was the unspoken rule of the game, I choose truth. "OK…" he said thoughtfully. He thought for a moment, and then yelled, "I got it!" Most of us in the group winced when he yelled; Mew can be loud when he wants to be.

Shutting his mouth quickly, Mew looked around to see it anyone else heard that, we were currently in the conference room. Since there was no current meeting, we were allowed to do whatever we wanted here, as long as it wasn't too destructive. Many Legendaries came and went, for many different reasons, and there were a few in here now. They didn't seem to hear the outburst.

Mew floated to the center of the group, waving his hands in a motion that said to get closer. We did, and Mew asked, "See Suicune over there?" The said Legendary was on the other side of the room, talking to Lugia. Curiosity, due to the other Pokémon, overcame me as I nodded yes. "Well, what are her emotions? Does she like me, is she happy, is she in love, and anything else you might think is important." He said, a smug smile growing on his face.

A wave of surprise and astonishment hit me, as the Legendaries in the group gasped. "But that's against the rules!" One of them yelled.

I should explain the rules. Being powerful beyond belief, we need rules to keep us in check. The rule that Mew is trying to break is to 'not share what you learn thru your powers to other Legendaries'. Meaning, that if I learn something through someone's emotions, I cannot share it with anyone else unless it was a life and death situation. Same with all the other Legendaries, and though it was small, Mew was defiantly trying to break the rules.

"Just a little bit…" he said, "Please, Mesprit, just one hint? For CoolMew?"

Another think I should explain, Mew, like stereotype's says, is upbeat and hyper. But when he wants to be, he can be smooth and calm, able to handle any situation, in which he calls 'CoolMew'. Big shock, I know. Unfortuletly, CoolMew only ever makes an appearance when he's flirting with some girl.

Before I had the chance to say anything, everyone yelled, "No!" and Mew pouted.

"I'm not changing my question." He said. He crossed his arms and turned his head. Another thing Mew is; incredibly stubborn. When he did this, there was no talking him out of it.

Anger radiated from most of the Legendaries, and Mew didn't need me to know that. He was standing up to them, thus, he was brave. Causing me to be brave enough to say, "I'll take dare, then."

The group stared at me, wide mouthed. The wave of astonishment hit me, but this was one of the rare moments where my own feelings came through. "Please stop those emotions, its annoying being amazed at myself."

While the Legendaries tried to shape up, Mew tried thinking of a dare. After a minute of thinking, he got one. "OK!" he said, pointing toward the doors that separated the conference room from the rest of the Hall of Origin, "You have to ask the first dateable Legendary to enter through that door to the carnival next week!"

Ah, the carnival. One of the biggest events for this decade. Every 10 years, the humans in the Sinnoh region hold the biggest carnival in the entire Pokémon world. What they don't know, though, is that they have around thirty or so unexpected guests. In human guise, of course. Imagine the chaos that would happen if they came in their true forms!

"Deal!" I said. I didn't know who I was going to the carnival with; at least this would narrow the options down.

"Swear it!" Mew yelled.

A bunch of the other Legendaries sighed; an offer with Mew was just not an offer without swearing on something. "Fine", I said, and picking a random object, I continued, "I swear on my right hand."

"Good!" Mew sing noted. Grinning, he said, "Your turn!"

And just like that, the game continued. It did for a while, about thirty minutes. The game came to a complete stop, however, when the door behind us creaked open….


	3. Chapter 3

Woot! TAKE THAT FINALS! I got the next chapter up, **you cannot stop me anymore!!!** Mwahahaha!

...Anyways...

Sorry for the long update *Kicks finals* I'll try to get the next one up sooner!

Now... enjoy. If you can.

* * *

Misunderstood

The door creaked open. Everyone in the group turned around, remembering Mew's dare. Excitement ran though them, and me, as they tried to see who it was… And the first emotion I felt was horror.

Darkrai had entered the room.

We just gawked at him for the next minute. Darkrai was probably running an errand or something; he was holding an official-looking clip board, which he was scribbling stuff on.

And as if feeling our gaze, Darkrai turned to look (Although it was more of a glare) at us. Realizing that we were staring, we quickly whipped our heads around back to our little group. Mixed feelings were felt within the group, and I was starting to develop a headache. I rubbed my head gently, but everyone else was too occupied with their whispering to notice.

"Has he stopped looking this way?" Celebi asked, keeping her voice very quiet.

Mew, deciding to be the courageous one, levitated upward a bit to look over Palkia's huge bulk. His emotions -along with his face- gave the answer to me straight away, but he hovered down anyways, and gave his report. "Nope, still glaring. You think he knows we're talking about him?"

"Naw, ya think?" Jirachi said, raising her heavily-sarcastic voice above most of the group's comfort zone. She was instantly 'Shhhhh-ed', and we just decided to continue talking when Darkrai stopped looking our way.

We remained in our positions for what felt like thirty minutes. Basically it was Me and Azelf hovering their all stiff, Mew checking every few seconds to see if Darkrai had stopped giving us the evil-eye, Celebi radiating fear, Jirachi radiating the annoyance see felt because Celebi was so wimpy, and poor Palkia scrunched over in an uncomfortable position so she could be down here with us 'minuscule annoyances'. The tension was getting to me, quite literally, when finally, Mew called the all-clear, and everyone relaxed.

"So, what are you going to do Mesprit?" Celebi asked me, still radiating a bit of fear.

"Huh?"

"You know…" Celebi lowered her voice to a whisper, "The dare."

With all the tension, I had forgotten. "Um… I truthfully don't know. I guess, break the dare?"

"You can't! You swore on your right hand!" It was Mew.

I winced when I remembered that. It was another one of the rules, due to something Raikou and Entei had done before. If you swear on something, and you break the swear, then you lose it. Making whimpering sounds, I grabbed my right hand firmly; I did not want to lose my hand!

"Well, what are you going to do?" Mew asked again.

"I'm going to kill you."

Mew hid behind Palkia, who sighed, slightly shaking her head. "Listen. It's not as bad as it seems. All the dare said was that you had to ask the first one through the door, Darkrai, out. It did not say, however, that you had to go out with them." Before we could ask what she meant, "Well, what are the chances of him saying yes?"

"One in a ten thousand." I said, not really getting it at the moment. Then it dawned on me. "Ohhhh…."

"Right!" Palkia said, smiling because we finally got it. After a pause, she asked, "Well? Aren't you going to ask him?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure. I was just… a bit distracted. Thinking of all the ways he can torture and/or kill me, that's all."

"I'm sure you'll do just fine." At this, Palkia was practically pushing me out of the group toward Darkrai. Thank Arceus he wasn't looking this way.

And, after a short fight with Palkia, (I really, really didn't want to do this) I started hovering towards Darkrai. As I drifted away from the group, their feelings grew less, and my own feelings managed to reach through. With my feelings, a single thought came to me; _what have I gotten myself into_?

* * *

It's short. Stupid finals.

Quite truthfully, I'm not too happy with this chapter. Or the last one, I don't think they were my best works, but I don't know how to make them better.

Please Review to help me make it better! No opinion is forgotten!


	4. Chapter 4

_Finally! And for the record, I blame my parents getting sick so I have to take care of them, my brother and dad becoming obsessed with a computer game and stealing it from me, and SU's contest. Yeah, my bad. __Oh, I also blame the not-so-short short flashback I decided to add._

_Anyways, sorry for the delay, but here it is, the longest chapter so far! Read and Review, please, so I know what needs to be improved._

* * *

_What have I gotten myself into?_

I floated towards Darkrai, feeling the unwanted feeling of dread. _Well look on the bright side, when I get closer to Darkrai, I'll start feeling his emotions instead of my own…._ I mentally slapped myself when I thought this; Darkrai's emotions or my own, bad feelings were still bad feelings!

I finally reached Darkrai, who was still scribbling stuff onto his clipboard. I guess I would have been surprised if I weren't feeling Darkrai's emotions; while his feelings were still more powerful than what most people feel, they were much calmer than when I had first met him. A mental flashback came to me, of the torment.

_I was surrounded by other Legendaries. Arceus had just made an emergency meeting, something big was happening. Most us were there, and I was talking to a couple I haven't met before, Manaphy and Shaymin. I knew most of the others, but there were still some I haven't met yet._

_All of a sudden, a Pokémon that I didn't recognize ran into the room. She looked like a metallic swan, with three rings on her back. She was breathing heavily; she was probably traveling at full speed all the way here._

_Arceus, who had yet to tell us what was going on, walked up to her and asked, "Cresselia, where are they?" I could feel Arceus' worry as she said this._

_The swan, Cresselia, just said, "I don't know."_

_Suddenly, the room was filled with light, and Palkia and Dialga appeared out of nowhere. They had an almost overpowering feeling of guilt on them._

_Arceus walked up to them, I could anger coming off of her. "What happened?!" She bellowed._

_Palkia winced, and Dialga started explaining, "Well, me and Palkia got into a fight, and Palkia got hurt and fled, hiding in a town on the human world." A wave of astonishment hit me as everyone gasped. Dialga continued, "The town was brought into another realm, where I later found Palkia. But, the humans there had a music tower that played Oracion, which stopped our fight." Oracion, the song that can sooth the fiercest rage, everyone knew of it, and Arceus gave a surprised look._

_Arceus' surprise soon gave into rage, she knew they weren't telling the whole truth."And did you bring the town back?" Palkia and Dialga nodded. Arceus tensed her shoulders up a bit, and walked forward. Palkia and Dialga started inching backwards, seeing Arceus' rage. "Well, then." Arceus said, her voice rising. "Would you like to tell me what you're hiding?"_

_Palkia said, stuttering, "I-I-I Don't know…"_

_At this point Arceus slammed front foot on the floor, cracking it. A wave of fear, and pity, hit me from the other Legendaries. That was almost enough to cover Arceus' rage and Palkia and Dialga's fear. Almost._

_At this point, Dialga cracked under the tension. "The town that we almost destroyed happened to be Alamos town, in which Darkrai was living!" He screamed, quite loudly._

_Gasps of the other Legendaries came along with the emotions of surprise. They started to mutter among themselves. "Darkrai?" "What was that demon doing there?" "The Pitch-Black Pokémon? Ekk!"_

_Arceus wasn't surprised, just angry. "And where is he now?"_

"_Dead." A wave of surprise hit me, hard, as Giratina walked into the room._

"_You OK?" Shaymin asked me. I realized that I was shaking hard._

"_Yeah, I'm fine; there are just so many emotions…"_

"_Oh…" Shaymin said, not really getting it. "So you're feeling everyone's emotions? That must be tough." I nodded, and he continued, "Do you want to get nearer the center? Arceus seems to have calmed down, and there are less Legendaries there."_

_Shaymin was right, there were less Legendaries there- seeing that Palkia and Dialga had left to hide in the far corner, and Arceus, deep within a conversation with Giratina, had calmed down. "That might help" I said, surprised that I sounded so weak._

_We floated towards the center, just as Giratina and Arceus were finishing their discussion. "Losing the bringer of nightmares might have a very undesirable affect on the dream world."_

"_Then create a new one."_

"_Creating new beings takes a lot of energy out of me, and I need that to bring the Legendaries back to Earth. It would be much easier to just bring him back to life."_

_Giratina hesitated, he didn't like losing souls. "Very well."_

_Grumbles from the Legendaries behind us were heard as Arceus and Giratina started focusing their power toward bringing back the Pitch-black Pokémon. The form of Darkrai started to appear a few meters away. I didn't know much about Darkrai, just that others feared him and called him evil. I was actually slightly curios about his emotions, I guessed that he was cold-hearted and didn't feel anything at all._

_I was dead wrong._

_As soon as he appeared, I was swept up in a turmoil far greater than anything I have ever faced before. Pain, sorrow, confusion, anger. Were these Darkrai's emotions? What was going on? I can't breathe, everything is getting dark, I can't see…. I barely felt it as I doubled over, and Shaymin was yelling at me. "Mesprit, what's going on? Mesprit? Mesprit!"_

**Mesprit!** I jerked out of my daze, not too far away from Darkrai. Huh? Who called my name? **What the heck happened there? You dazed out!** I realized what was going on; Azelf was calling me using telepathy.

**I'm fine. **I said back. **Just a flashback.**

**A flashback? Man, you are weird!**

**Shut up.**

Blocking Azelf out of my mind, I focused on the problem at hand, asking Darkrai out. For some unknown reason, he has yet to see me. Strange, I would think of the bringer of nightmares to be a little more observant.

"Um… Darkrai?"

Darkrai looked up from his clipboard at me. His blue and white eyes looked bored, which was completely different from what he was actually feeling. "What?" His voice was cold and hard.

"Um… well…." Why was I stammering so much? All I needed to do was ask him. "Y-your emotions are calmer than usual today…."

I mentally slapped myself again, while Darkrai's eyes narrowed. "…Right." He just went back to the clipboard.

I felt my face redden more than it normally is. Why was I messing up so bad? It didn't seem like such a hard thing to do. "So… do you want to go to the carnival with me?"

The minute I said this, I regretted it. All the other Legendaries nearby just stopped what they were doing, and just stared. The only noise that was heard was Darkrai's clipboard hitting the ground. That's right. He was so surprised, that he dropped his clipboard, and was just staring at me wide-eyed. It would have been quite comical, if I wasn't so embarrassed.

"Erm…." Darkrai said. He blinked a couple times. All his other emotions were replaced with surprise and confusion. Say no, already! "I guess… it wouldn't hurt…."

Wait, what? "So… that's a yes?"

"I guess so, yeah."

"Oh. Ok, then." I wanted to say that I had just did it for a dare, I really did, but… there was just something about his emotions, that I couldn't place. Was that… happiness that I felt on him? Was he happy that I asked him out? And that other emotion; was that… was he lonely? "I guess… I'll see you later then."

"Alright." Darkrai said. He was still confused, but he defiantly lonely and happy as well. How did someone get those three feelings at the same time, anyway?

I hovered back toward the truth-or-dare group, feeling the stares of the other Legendaries. I just wished they would stop staring. When I asked Darkrai out, I just felt so embarrassed-

Wait. I felt embarrassed. I was near so much emotion that I probably wouldn't have felt anything, but, but I felt embarrassed. Was Darkrai embarrassed, and I felt that? No, it was definitely my own emotion. But how-

"So, how'd it go?" Mew said, almost crashing into me.

Speaking of emotion, anger raced through me. "I am going to kill you when you sleep."

"Epp." Mew ran, fast. And I chased him, faster.

* * *

_Love that ending! It's surprisingly hard to write about someone who has no emotions of their own, actually. I hope I'm writing Mesprit good!_

_...Mechagodzilla, when did you become a mind reader?_

_Oh, I own nothing. Not even Darkrai's clipboard, which I have no idea whats on it._

_Darkrai: And never will._

_Not even a peak?_

_Darkrai: Alright. *Shows clipboard*_

_*Reads* Plans to get rid of DG... Hey!_

_There is a review button right here _**V**_ Use it! Please..._


End file.
